In general, a ceiling-embedded type indoor unit includes a main flap and a sub-flap configured to control a direction and volume of air discharged into an indoor room.
Particularly, each of the flaps is rotatably installed at an air outlet, controlled to blow air to feet during a heating operation, and controlled to blow air in a lateral direction during a cooling operation such that the entire room is air-conditioned.
However, since the main flap and sub-flap described above are installed such that both flaps can be seen by a user, all parting lines are visible to the user marring the appearance.